


Flee to the Shadows

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a Star Wars prompt at fic_promptly, even though it really didn't quite fill the prompter's prompt by the time I actually finished writing. ;D <s>And then I wrote another piece to that same prompt. :o</s></p>
<p>Prompt: Star Wars, Anakin/Padme, AU where she lives - he'll never let her go</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flee to the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Star Wars prompt at fic_promptly, even though it really didn't quite fill the prompter's prompt by the time I actually finished writing. ;D ~~And then I wrote another piece to that same prompt. :o~~
> 
> Prompt: Star Wars, Anakin/Padme, AU where she lives - he'll never let her go

She is grateful for the allies and friends that she has among the Rebel and of what remains of the decimated Jedi Order, though saddened that she can't stay with any of one group to help in the fight against the Empire for longer than a day or two. If she did stay any longer than that, she risked both them and her own presence being found out by the dark being that had once been her dearest husband.

She knows that the Rebellion wouldn't survive past its own infancy if she stayed close to its leaders and he found her with them. It would be a slaughter. So she stays away and keeps running, knowing that he will keep following her.

She won't have the chance to know her children and watch either of them grow up under the nose of the Empire. Though she has been well assured by her friends that both children will be well cared for and very loved by their caretakers. It hurts to hear that and know it will not be her raising her own flesh and blood.

It makes her think of her family back on Naboo and just how much she desperately wants to contact them to tell them that she is alive and well, but she can't because of the Empire and Anakin having eyes and ears everywhere.

She won't willingly put them in danger, especially when they and her entire planet have been informed by both allies and officials of the Empire about her rather unfortunate “death”, as well as the “death” of her unborn child. The official status of the husband is rendered as “unknown”, save for the ones who know the truth of the matter.

Padmé Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker's name and well known appearance needs to disappear into the past with the last fading vestiges of the Galactic Republic. So much so, that she can eventually move around freely without the fear of being found out and so that her former husband is only then chasing the memories of a ghost from the past.

It might be foolish to hope for such thing, but that is all she has now with the knowledge that her children will live. Hope in an ever darkening galaxy.

As for herself, she knows well that she will have to become someone else entirely and live in the shadows if she wants her former husband to be foolishly trailing a ghost.


End file.
